


Uno de estos días te lo digo

by aguasturbias



Series: Meme time [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Chicos lentos, Chicos tontos, M/M, On and off, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nico le cuesta decir las cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno de estos días te lo digo

Nico siempre se marcha. Llega como las tormentas de verano, súbitas, repentinas, imposibles de predecir, y luego se desvanece como un suspiro.

\- Nada te retiene. Siempre terminas marchándote.

\- No entiendes, Percy

Y su voz tiembla un poco y parece querer con fervor que le entienda, que escuche de una vez por todas.

\- Siempre termino volviendo.

 

(Y Percy lo sabe y a veces es duro, pero por ahora es suficiente, tiene que ser suficiente. El amor es suficiente, ¿no?)


End file.
